


Cut

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Alicia´s grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. BONUS prompt hour 7: Cut

Grief has cut her too deep. 

Sometimes Alicia will go weeks and be fine, in the sense that when someone asks her in passing, not really waiting for an answer, how she is: she is fine.

Until the dark gap reopens inside her and can´t be closed again. Until what she finds there is not pain, it is something number and blacker and scarier.

Something has been cut off. Or cut out of her. The fact that she keeps going despite of it, with it lurking inside her, is what maddens her truly.

Where is the sense in going on?


End file.
